


While You Were Gone

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Off-screen Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goes away for a funeral, and when he gets back Liam has a very big question for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Gone

“How are you holding up?” Liam asks, his voice quiet as he lays alone alone for the eighth day (not like he’s been counting or anything), his fingers gripping the cell phone against his face as he waits for Zayn to speak.

 

“I-I’m okay.” Zayn says, his voice cracking. Liam feels his heart break, feeling helpless as he listens to his boyfriend grieve.

 

“How’s your family, love?” Liam continues, his voice remaining soft and cautious.

 

“They’re okay. I just really miss her, you know?” Zayn chokes out, his voice cracking and wobbling. Liam pouts, feeling sad for Zayn, wishing he could be there to hold the older boy in his arms.

 

“I know, honey, your aunts in a better place now, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, she is, the letting go part is just hard.” The line goes silent, both boys not wanting to say anything, Liam, in fear of saying the wrong thing, Zayn, just wanting to be quiet. “I love you.” Zayn eventually says.

 

“I love you too.” Liam says. “I really, really, really do. I really love you.”

 

“I love you more.” Zayn breathes, rolling his eyes when he hears his mom shout his name from downstairs. “I gotta go, okay? See you tomorrow. Fuck, I’m coming, mum!”

 

Liam chuckles as the line goes dead, dropping the phone by his side. It’s only been 4 years that he’s been with Zayn, but he knows he’s ready. Liam just hopes Zayn’s ready too.

 

***

 

Zayn can’t keep the goofy smile off of his face as he shoves his key in the lock, twisting the doorknob to get the door open, stumbling over himself and his luggage to get inside, he can’t get inside fast enough, shutting the door and shouting an exited “I’m home!” to an empty house.

 

“Liam?” Zayn walks forward, completely forgetting his luggage as he glances around the living room, then the kitchen, checking both their own bedroom and the guest bedroom, the bathroom, before sighing. How disappointing. Zayn turns around and walks back into the living room, freezing on the spot when he sees Liam standing by the door, one hand behind his back, the other resting on his thigh, fingers tapping nervously. “Liam!” Zayn rushes forward to hug the other male, a hug which Liam weakly returns.

 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks, stepping back to look at his boyfriend.

 

“I’m just nervous.” Liam mumbles. Zayn just stares, confused, waiting for Liam to continue. Liam doesn’t, he just steps away from Zayn, only to walk around to the other side of him. Zayn’s gaze follows Liam’s movements, watches him as Liam takes a breath, watches him as Liam gets down on one knee. Liam looks up at the older man, the love of his life, and starts talking.

 

“Zayn, I love you. I love you to the moon and back, I love you so much it literally hurts.” Liam lets out a nervous laugh, and Zayn’s eyes widen with realization. “I love everything we have, and everything we will be, I love everything we’ve done and everything we will do, I just love being with you. I love waking up next to you in the morning, I love the way you say my name, I love the way your eyes crinkle up when you laugh, I love how bright your eyes get when you smile, I love the look in your eyes when you look at me.” Zayn laughs, smiling down at Liam. “I love the way you are, the way you think, the way you sing, the way you speak. I love all of your tattoos, even if some of them don’t make any sense to me.” Zayn laughs magain, making Liam’s heart skip a beat.

 

“I never want to leave you, and I honestly can’t see myself with anyone else. I don’t want to be with anyone else. All I can do is hope you feel the same way.” Lim takes another deep breath, watching as Zayn’s eyes fill up with tears, he just hopes they’re happy tears. “We’ve only been together for four years, but I already know you’re the one for me. I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you, it’s quite terrifying, actually, but as long as I have you I know I’ll be okay. In your hands, I’ll be just fine.”

 

Liam takes his hand from behind his back, revealing a tiny blue velvet box. Liam opens it and takes out the ring, a simple silver band with ‘Z+L’ engraved on it peeking out, the sunlight shining in the airy living room making the polished metal gleam.

 

“Zayn Malik, will you marry me?” Zayn’s crying too hard to come up with a comprehensible response, so he just settles for fierce nods and girlish squeals. Liam smiles, a big, silly smile, getting up off of his knee to take Zayn’s left hand in his, slipping the ring on his fourth finger with ease. Once it’s on, Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and pulls him close, sobbing happily into his shoulder. Liam’s on the brink of his own tears as he wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist.

 

“I love you.” Zayn finally says, pulling back to look at Liam’s face.

 

“I love you too.” Liam says, leaning forward to press his lips against Zayn’s in a sweet kiss. The kiss dwindles down on it’s own, and Liam pulls back just enough to whisper on Zayn’s lips. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/34437088946/title-while-you-were-gone-pairing-ziam-zayn) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
